flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardinalblaze
Cardinalblaze is a pretty, small, slender, white she-cat with ginger patches and soft blue eyes. She is currently a warrior of FlameClan, well-known for her fiery personality and great loyalty. She's quite energetic, and loves to go on any sorts of adventures. Her family is Unknown, her mother (Primroseheart) being dead and father (Owlscream) being dead as well, and her only siblings being stillborns. She is the mate of Birchstar, and the reincarnate of Sparkstar. With Birchstar, she had Stormkit, Emberkit, Scarletkit, Shadowkit, Phoenixkit, Mintkit, and three unnamed stillborns. Description Appearance Coming Soon Character Coming Soon Skills Coming Soon Life History Cardinalkit was born to Primroseheart and Owlscream of FlameClan, along with two Stillborn brothers. Her family was upset with their loss, but still adored their daughter who seemed to be born from the flames of the sun. At her birth, the Medicine Cat concluded that Cardinalkit was the reincarnation of a past leader named Sparkstar. Her parents were excited by this, and loved their daughter even more. As Cardinalkit grew up, she was well-known for her fiery personality, and became quite popular in the nursery, especially since she was the reincarnation of a past leader. She had many friends, and played with them often, but also got into quite a large amount of trouble. She quickly recieved the nickname "Cardinalswoop" for the way she stole many things from the Medicine Cat Den, quickly rushing in and rushing back out with herbs. She was punished often for her actions, but got a kick out of it. As an apprentice, Cardinalpaw was well-respected and well-trained, surprisingly obedient around her mentor, who was a typical warrior. Her parents were proud with her success, and praised her often. She remained a popular cat throughout her apprenticeship, and went on a lot of "adventures" with her friends, which would occasionally lead to trouble. Then, a dark day came, the day of her parents' deaths. Cardinalblaze was sitting her warrior vigil when rogues rushed into camp, over-powering her and keeping her silent so she couldn't call an alarm. They attacked the Warrior's den and drug her parents out, killing them in front of her. They eventually retreated, leaving Cardinalblaze depressed and beaten, cats often scowling at her for never sounding an alarm, though she tried and couldn't. Her life went down-hill, losing her friends and no longer having a family. Roleplay Cardinalblaze is seen sunning herself on her back when Flamestar arrives from a hunt, greeting the hungry warrior. Cardinalblaze remains in her back, greeting the leader and asking how the hunt was. She replies that it was good for leafbare, so Cardinalblaze comments that she may eat, while Hiddenshade agrees. Pedigree Mate: Birchstar - Living Daughters: Scarletkit - Living Emberkit - Living Sons: Stormkit - Living Shadowkit - Living Mother: Primroseheart - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Owlscream - Living Siblings: Unnamed Stillborns - Deceased, residence Unknown Relationships Friends Birchstar Coming Soon Hiddenstar Poppypaw Love Interests Birchstar At first, Cardinalblaze simply considered her leader a friend, but after hanging around him, she quickly fell for him. Of course, he didn't return her feelings at first, but eventually, the two fell for each other. To this day, Cardinalblaze remained by her mate's side as his most trusted companion, and even had his kits. She'd give up her own life for her mate, and proudly stands by his side to this day. Does she love him simply for his look or power? No, not at all, she just loves him, him and his protective soul. She believes he's the best leader to ever live, even better than Flamestar, and looks forward to standing by his side and supporting him, every step of the way. If someone was to lay a single claw on her beloved mate, or hurt his feelings, Cardinalblaze would hunt them down to the earth. Cardinalblaze loves Birchstar with all her heart, and knows that nobody could ever replace him. Quotes Cameos * FlameClan History Images Life Image Gallery Charart Cardnalblaze.warrior.png|Warrior Cardinalblaze.queen.png|Queen Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Pages with Charart Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats owned by Whiskers Category:StarClan Cat Category:Queen